


A Marked Improvement

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Inspired by a twitter fan comic art thing, It will take you longer to read these tags than to read the fic, Kisses, Love Bites, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Swearing, and the kaishin discord, my Region ass had a hard time figuring out the right tag for this shit XD, soft, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Oops the tags are basically the summary; now youhaveto read themmua ha haaaaa!





	A Marked Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [twitter post](https://mobile.twitter.com/hagina_1412/status/1164491265896939521?s=21)!
> 
> Beta'd by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)!

It was a sunny day in mid-spring. The windows were open in the Kudou mansion and a perfect breeze raised a symphony of soft sounds from budding greens. Inside, under fresh morning light, a detective and a thief sat on the floor, content in each other.

Kaito kept his hands on Shinichi’s arms, steady with his eyes closed and Shinichi leaning toward him like they were sharing secrets instead of gentle kisses. But then Kaito felt a suckling little pinch, Shinichi worrying at his neck and shoulder, and his face grew warm. When he settled back, he put his hand to his neck where the skin was damp and heated. He didn’t need to see it to know he’d have a red mark there where his T-shirt was pulled away.

“How do you always _do_ that?” Kaito murmured, staring at his shoulder even if he couldn’t quite see the mark.

“What, were you not paying attention?” Shinichi replied, sly.

He huffed a little. “Get over here. I’m gonna try it on you!”

Shinichi opened his arms, welcoming Kaito back in with a shrug, and Kaito leaned in just as Shinichi had done. His lips were warm. There was a little pressure. A little suction. Shinichi assumed it was some kind of lead-up, but then Kaito eased back to inspect his work. Shinichi glanced at his own shoulder. Even if he hadn’t deduced it, it would have been obvious enough from Kaito’s pout that the results were lacking. Determined, Kaito repeated his efforts. Still nothing.

“Um–” Shinichi started.

“Shut up,” Kaito insisted. “I just don’t wanna hurt you.” His eyes were wide, his mouth set in a little frown – he was honestly concerned about that possibility, and Shinichi just about lost it. His face and ears went distressingly red.

_Fuck, he’s too cute…_

Kaito cocked his head to the side. “Shinichi?”

“Get back over here.”

“Huh?”

“Get back over here and try harder.” He pulled Kaito in again and slipped his hand into Kaito’s hair, gently holding him against his neck. “Cause I… I kind of really want you to mark me now.” His face was so hot and Kaito surely couldn’t see the extent of his blush now, but he could probably feel the heat of it in his skin.

“Shinichi,” Kaito laughed, just a quiet murmur into the curve of his neck, and he kissed him, softer and sweeter than ever.

Shinichi learned three things that morning:

  1. Floors are not great places to make out with your boyfriend. Evidence: the ache in his back.
  2. Dress shirts are for working, not for making out. Evidence: two missing buttons.
  3. Be careful what you ask Kaito for, as he has a tendency to go overboard. Evidence: _several _highly incriminating marks.

With any luck, tomorrow would be cool enough to wear a scarf.

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my deers~! Hope you enjoyed this random little writing doodle :3 Allow me to shamelessly use this space for another update on Tales of Travel XD
> 
> The story is completely written! I'm working on the first read-through now, and then I will give it to my beta. It's coming soon and I'm so excited to start posting!! ^.^ See you all then~ ♥


End file.
